Extraordinary, supernaturally perfect
by Martherchiukey
Summary: "Yeah, well, not getting attached is what you learn after living for five hundred and fifteen years." I love myths and legends.
1. Chapter 1

She sniffed as she holstered her colt revolvers, taking a drag from the cigarette between her lips and blowing the smoke from the free corner of her mouth. Dark stormy blue eyes looked down at the mess at her feet. Dark blood and fur was all that was left of it, glazed red eyes staring lifeless at nothing. She sniffed again and looked around to assess the rest of the abandoned underground subway.

Bodies of lycans and werewolves were scattered all over the place, she glanced over to the bloody bag that she'd tossed next to her as she catched her breath. Satisfied with it she nodded and hoisted it over her shoulder, she began to walk to the stairs as she adjusted her black bowler hat. She pulled her phone out and clicked on speed dial "Have at 'em boys." Was all she said before she hung up and smirked at the rapid footsteps and increasingly louder screeches coming from the stairs on the other side of the station.

* * *

The bag was becoming an annoyance. It was slipping from her shoulders due to the blood still dripping out of it and it caused her to almost lose her grip on the opening. Almost getting the contents of it spilled all over the street. _Well wouldn't that be just terrific._ She thought sarcastically.

She huffed when she felt the bag slip again over her black leather trench coat "Deschain better give me a bonus for this shit." She growled as she adjusted the bag and took another drag of her cig.

People were starting to stare at the 5'2 brunette that was grumbling and huffing as she carried a suspicious bag along the busy streets of New York but the woman wasn't paying them any mind. She just had one destination where she had to get to as quick as possible.

She stopped at a street corner and while she looked around she adjusted her hat, when she was pleased that nobody was near she put the bag down and went to light a cigar, placing it between her lips as she picked the bag back up and continued her way "This ought to do it." She mumbled as she puffed the smoke from her lungs.

* * *

After walking for what felt like ages she arrived at the forest where a Ford Mustang Shelby GT500CR Venom 1967 was parked among the trees. It was matte green with black metallic accents and her pride and joy. She'd gotten it from her own hard-earned money when it was just produced after all.

Opening the trunk, she threw the bag on the plastic tray that was sitting in it and closed it. She sniffed as she walked around to the driver's seat a puff of smoke leaving her as she ducked in. She sat there for a few moments, enjoying the calm night and various sounds from nature and the distant city.

She cleared her throat as she ignited the engine, smirking at the loud roar and put her hands on the wooden steering wheel. "Stupid damn cold" she muttered as she sniffed again and rode her car into the hidden road.

* * *

Her window was slightly opened and she exhaled another drag of smoke from her lungs as she rode on in silence. She hated the late-night missions. Her lights couldn't be on and she couldn't see shit what most of the time resulted in her car getting scratched. She sighed and hmm'd when she finally saw the mansion doom up behind some trees. _Finally._ Her engine roared as she sped off towards it.

* * *

She killed her engine and got out of the car, gently shutting the door she walked around the car to the trunk and opened it. She grabbed the whole plastic tray and sat it down before she closed the trunk and pressed the 'lock' button on her key fob, two beeps were heard and her lights flashed as she grabbed the tray from the ground.

Huffing at the inconvenience of it all she made her way to the door and grumbled, it opened for her and she began to make her way into the big corridor and she sniffled.

She frowned at the extraness of it all, a big chandelier hung from the ceiling, twin stairs left and right led up to a small platform only to then transform in one big stair, portraits and paintings lining the walls like windows, statues and vases standing at the most impractical spots and rugs. Rugs everywhere. Those shits were expensive.

She humpfed, _Deschain really outdid himself with the new location_. She made her way to the library as she scowled at every piece of decoration or unnecessary furniture. _Really the only good thing is that I'll have a wing all to myself._

The library was the center of the mansion and took up the most of the first floor. It is a big room filled with books all about the supernatural, it was the room where they gathered and left information, every case they'd ever solved or were still solving were stashed away in the archives behind the library, it was only accessible if you pulled the right book back on the right bookshelf. Every artifact they collected over the years of their agency's existence were sat in glass showcases. They all had sections ranging from haunted to just little souvenirs.

Just as she reached the big doors a stone claw came out of nowhere and grabbed the cigar from between her lips, a tail followed to fish the hat from her head. She flinched and glared daggers at the gargoyle that was looking at her with an eyebrow pulled up and an amused smirk. "You know the rules here miss. Mitchell." He had a dragonesque head and the wings still only his body was chiseled in a human man in a suit. "Yeah, yeah Emmet." She rolled her eyes at the servant as she ran a hand through her disheveled hair he deeply chuckled at her exasperation, a sound akin to rocks tumbling down a hill.

She righted the tray and nodded her thanks to Emmet as he held the door open for her.

"BECAW!"

Beca jumped at the yell of her name right next to her ear, the bag that was still soaked in blood momentarily flew through the air. She reacted fast and slid the tray along the wooden floor and sighed in relief when the bag landed on the tray with a wet squelch.

She abruptly turned to him and looked up with a glare that could kill. "Jesse, you piece of shit!" The gangly 10 feet gentleman threw his head back in high pitched, ringing laughter. She grumbled as she crossed her arm "Seriously my best friend just had to be the grandson of spring heeled Jack." Jesse had brown hair that was slicked back, small horns protruding from his head. He had brown eyes that constantly twinkled with mischief, a permanent conspiring smirk seemed to be plastered on his face. The rest of his face though, was concealed by black mask. He was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and tight black dress pants that were held up by suspenders, a long black cape that reached to his mid-thigh rested around his shoulders and dark brown worn boots sat at his feet. The one thing that really stood out though, were the metal claws he had.

He grinned goofily at her and theatrically bowed "Hello to you too Becs, how did it go? Did you have a good trip back?" he asked as he straightened himself up and went over to a chair, sitting down as he reached it.

She huffed and went over to the tray, picked it up and set it down on the long table. "yeah, well, it was alright, could've been a bit better though, fucking dogs." She spat as she shucked her coat off, leaving her in a beige dress shirt and a grey waistcoat. She looked down at her pants and gritted her teeth when she saw a big stain of dark blood on her dark blue jeans. "Yeah shit how am I supposed to get this out, fuck this." she continued to growl and coughed as she stomped over to a chair and also sat down.

Jesse started to laugh his annoying laugh while Beca grabbed one of her colts and started to inspect it. The demon then turned his attention to the bag "What's in there?" he asked as he walked over to the bag. Beca looked up with a bored look "Have a look" Jesse complied and reached out with his claw, gently opening the bag. He recoiled immediately at the smell that emerged from the bag and when he looked in it he understood why. "What the fuck oh god this is disgusting why is he like this." he groaned as he closed his eyes, hung his head and held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger.

The bag held the spines of the lycans that Beca had killed back in the subway station. That was the only way to kill those bitches, silver doesn't do shit to them opposed to werewolves.

"Bask in it dude, apparently we're going to need this for the newbie, something with being able to make our equipment better against the supernatural." She said as she put her feet up on the table and leaned back with her eyes closed, making herself comfortable.

Jesse just shook his head "What's with them?" Beca opened one eye to look at him. "Something to do with witchcraft but I don't know if it's a dude or a lady." She closed her eye again and tried to get some sleep.

The demon hummed and went back to his seat, clicking his claws as they waited for the rest of the team to get back.

* * *

"Good evening mates! How's everything?" Beca groaned at the British accent that followed right after the bang of the door hitting the wall that had woken her up in the first place. "Luke shut up I'm tired and am in no way able to stand you breathing in this place." She grumbled. He laughed and petted her. "Always a pleasure with you Becky." She grunted "Shut up weird charm mix." That got a giggle from Luke. You see, Luke was the child of a beautiful human woman and an incubus, later turned into a vampire by Dracula himself. Smart and attractive, it got them what they needed.

He had blonde hair that always seemed to look good, intense green eyes that seemed to be able to look right into your soul, straight and shining teeth hidden behind two full and pink lips. His stubble only adding to the dimples on his cheeks and the sharp jawline. He didn't like to show it but under the brown renaissance shirt were well-defined muscles and by that, I mean he might as well just wear crop tops with how much he lifted his shirt to show them.

Beca sneezed and then coughed, sniffing right after as she shook her head. "Whoa Becs, are you finally dying?" Luke said jokingly and the brunette glared at him "fuck off man, just because I'm immortal and not able to die any other way either doesn't mean I can't get harmless little stupid things like colds." She said as she sniffed again.

The brunette had been immortal since she became twenty-five in 1502. Her father was a sorcerer and yeah, you get the gist. She'd outlived everyone she loved but after a while she learned that there were benefits to the whole living forever thing. She'd seen and read a lot of things, including the crazy business that earned her bread on the table.

Jesse laughed his signature laugh and came up to them, slapping Luke on the back "I'm good man, where've you been?" He asked him as he went over to the bar and made himself and Luke a whiskey on the rocks. "Jesse, Sazerac." Beca said as she got up and went over to the two. He nodded and set up to make the cocktail. Luke took a sip and put the glass down, his mood visibly souring "I had to sort out a problem they had in Ireland, damn creatures aren't even trying to disguise themselves anymore." He grumbled as he took another sip.

Beca and Jesse looked at each other, they'd knew when Luke's mood went from hundred to zero it was serious.

"He's right though, I've already seen three angles today, there's something really wrong." A female voice said behind them. They turned around and were greeted by Stacie, all three of them couldn't stop staring, no matter how many times they'd see her, they couldn't stop staring. Stacie sighed _it's a blessing and a curse_ she snapped her fingers and they all were shook out of their stupor. "Seriously guys you've got to learn to keep the staring under control" she scolded them with her hands on her by the gods shapen hips. "Sorry Stace but it's not like we can help it, out of all the things you just had to be a nymph!" Beca exclaimed as she wildly gestured with her arms.

Stacie was a beautiful woman dressed in a white summer dress even in the cold weather, flora decorated her hair and her green eyes held warmth and wild freedom in them. She was tall with curves in all the right places and just her looking at you could have your underwear flying off you. Whether you're a man or a woman, regardless your sexual orientation, you can't resist Stacie.

The boys nodded in agreement while the nature deity scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We have more pressing matters right now. Beca did you collect the lycan spines?" she asked the brunette who sniffled again. Stacie reached into the little pouch she always kept on the belt around her waist and forced a green shiny leaf into the smaller brunette's mouth. Beca didn't splutter against it and just ate the leaf, it had happened before when she came back with a big diagonal gash that covered her whole front, she'd been screaming every profanity out there to the heavens when Stacie came up to her and dropped a few leaves in her mouth. At first, she was too distracted by the pain and spit them out because they were hindering her screams of agony, but when Stacie just dropped new ones in she decided to chew and swallow them. It had boosted her healing factor and the gash was closed in no time. Despite not being able to die she was still able to feel pain. And she was in a lot of it at that time.

Beca chewed one last time before she swallowed the green and instantly felt much better, her nose didn't run anymore and the tickle in her throat was gone too.

The brunette turned to Stacie, grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Thank you, milady." Stacie gently smacked her arm and Beca grinned at her before going off with her drink to the chair she'd sat in before. "Shut up and answer my question old woman."

Beca snickered "Oh very creative, didn't peg you for someone to stoop so low Stace." Beca rolled her eyes "And yes I did, it's on the table." She nodded to the bag and Stacie went over, opened the bag but didn't flinch like Jesse did. She grinned when she saw them "These look fantastic Becs! You really outdid yourself tonight. Or is it because you know who the newbie's going to be? This is for them after all" she asked her with a mischievous smirk and a lifted brow. The smaller brunette frowned and shook her head "No, I don't, Deschain told me I'd get a bonus if I got all the lycan spines so I spend an extra hour trying to distinguish those bitches from each other and then another extra one to rip all the needed spines from their backs." She explained casually.

Jesse looked a bit disturbed but nodded and shrugged his shoulders as if to say: 'fair enough'. Luke snickered and threw the last of his drink back. "Well, I'm off to bed, Deschain should be back tomorrow with the newbie so I'll see you lot then, cheers!" he stood from the bar and walked out of the library to his part of the mansion.

Beca, Jesse and Stacie stayed in the Library for a little bit, they went over to one of the large freezers they kept there in case they needed something to stay fresh like zombies. Stacie stashed the bag away and they all bid each other good night as they went their separate ways to their wing. All with the same thought on their mind.

 _Who's the newbie going to be?_

* * *

 **So yeah, got this idea when I began fantasizing about being an immortal five hundred and fifteen-year-old. Then it turned in a, the dark tower/the league of extraordinary gentleman/mythical creatures mash up that I'm going to have a lot of fun with. ;)**

 **~M**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca tucked her white dress shirt into her jeans and grabbed a black tie, wrapping it around her neck she searched her Bordeaux red waistcoat and grumbled when she finally found it under a pile of washed clothes that she never bothered to put away. She walked over to her vanity and fastened the fringes around her face on the back of her head, she smiled a few times and turned her head left and right, squinting a few times she was satisfied with how she looked and turned around.

Something told her it was going to be quite the interesting day.

She jumped when she saw the amused expressions of Stacie and Jesse.

"Dude what the fuck!?" she screamed as she holstered her colts. Jesse laughed and ducked through the doorway, straightening her collar when he reached her. It was rewarded with a sharp smack to his claws.

Stacie chuckled and also stepped into her room, correcting her tie and pulling her waistcoat lower. Beca only grumbled and Jesse looked disbelievingly at her. She saw and scowled "As if you'd hit a nymph!" he scoffed but then shrugged in agreement. Stacie snickered _it's a blessing and a curse_.

"Well Becs we ran into each other in the hall and Emmet came up to us saying that Deschain should be here soon, we were closest to your wing so we decided to get you, and head down to the library together." Stacie explained as she began fiddling with Beca's hair, letting little white flowers decorate a section of bangs she'd braided to rest along the side of Beca's face.

"But then we saw you checking yourself out" Jesse added with a shit eating grin behind Stacie's shoulder. "So, either your intuition is saying it's a lady or you learned how to be a decent person when you meet someone new in the span of five hours. Knowing you it's probably the former." Beca looked to the clocktower outside, it was located right above the library and held the time machine and the Gate. The big clock's arrows read exactly six o'clock.

She grumbled and drew one of her colts, firing it immediately. Stacie screamed and her eyes bulged as she didn't dare to make a move. Slowly she looked down and saw that the side of the revolver was only held against her side and she huffed out a relieved sign but then abruptly swiveled her head around, seeing Jesse looking with wide eyes at the hole in his chest.

Beca snickered and Jesse looked exasperated at her as the hole quickly closed. "Yeah thank you Becs, for one again ruining one of my shirts." He sighed when he saw the hole in his green tunic. Beca gave him a big fake smile "No problem bud! Lookin' tight in those leather pants by the way" she said as she scoffed, a taunting grin forming on her lips.

Jesse looked unimpressed and just harrumphed, turning around he almost walked into Luke and he jumped over him just in time. He succeeded but landed on his ass, the guys laughed and the girls chuckled. "Well mates it's time to get to the library, Deschain is going to be here shortly and you know how he is." Luke rolled his eyes, his speech was a little muffled. They nodded and started to make their way to the library.

Just as Beca walked past him, Luke spoke up "Looking good there Beckers. By the way." Luke paused as he rolled whatever he had in his mouth around a few times. He then sniffed and spit the bullet out in his palm, offering it to Beca. "I think this is yours?" Jesse scoffed, Stacie facepalmed and Beca just laughed.

* * *

They were all sitting around the table, waiting for Deschain to arrive. Jesse was sharpening his claws, Stacie was tending to the flowers, Luke was checking his teeth in one of the mirrors and Beca was sitting on top of a corner book case, unlit cigarette between her lips as she shifted through a book about female creatures, snickering every now and then.

A knock was heard on the big library doors and Emmet entered, slightly closing the door behind him. "Deschain has arrived and he has brought your new colleague." He then stepped to the side and pulled the door with him, revealing a tall and dark man that stepped into the big space. He wore a white dress shirt with a brown waistcoat, a red bandana was fastened around his neck. A trench coat similar to Beca's sat around him, dirtied and ripped at some spots.

Emmet let himself out and gently closed the door.

He looked at the stunned four with his usual glare and then cleared his throat as his gaze lingered on each of them for a few moments. "Well?" he held his arms open. Stacie squealed and rushed forward, jumping up as she hugged him around the neck. "Des! It's so good to see you again! Don't you ever stay away for that long ever again, I've been so worried! Look at you!" The dark man chuckled lowly as he held Stacie to him for a few moments and then gently let her down. "Yeah well, it wasn't easy."

Jesse and Luke walked towards the pair, a questioning look growing on Luke's face. "What wasn't easy?"

Just then the doors opened with a heavy creek and the sound of firm footsteps filled the library.

Beca, who was on the verge of jumping off the book case, was stunned when she beheld who'd come through the door.

Her cigarette followed her jaw right to the ground at the sight.

Gently curled red hair bounced with her steps, held out of her face by a leather headband. Piercing ocean blue eyes that held determination, warmth and fire all at once. Full pink lips, set in a ghost of a confident smirk. A fast amount of skin was displayed due to the leather crop top she wore that was covered by a metal breastplate and the short linen skirt with leather straps around it. Elements of leather and steel were worked into the complicated armor. Her strong forearms were protected by steel gauntlets with a seal etched into them. Her toned everything was on full display. Beca was sure she was drooling by now.

Stacie, Jesse and Luke weren't doing any better themselves.

Deschain smirked at the reactions and then cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet your new colleague." The redhead grinned and nodded at them "It's an honor to meet you all. My name is Chloe of Bana-Mighdall." She said in a heavy accent, bowed to them and patiently waited as they all sputtered to answer her.

Beca finally snapped out of it and jumped from her spot, landing not too far from Chloe. She mentally prepared herself and put on her best smirk. She looked up and her eyes widened and her smirk faltered a bit when she was met by a beautifully crafted sword, aimed right at her neck. Her smirk grew again and she slowly let her eyes travel up the fine piece of work, letting her gaze crawl over defined biceps and then meeting the alert ocean blue eyes of the gorgeous woman before her.

She chuckled deeply and gently pushed the sword away with the back of her hand. "Feisty one, aren't you?" The redhead looked at her with suspicion but lowered her sword. Her head flew forward when Stacie smacked her and her smirk transformed in a full-fledged shit eating grin. "Hi Chloe, my name is Stacie, I'm a nymph." The taller brunette smiled at her and her charms once again worked without fail. Chloe seemed to be in a trance. "Does it really look like that when we're affected?" Jesse asked at the barely blinking redhead. Stacie just looked at him and nodded.

Luke stepped forward and clapped in front of her face. Chloe snapped out of it and she cleared her throat, getting slightly flustered "my sincerest apologies" she said as she bowed her head. Stacie just giggled and waved it off "It's no problem, I've known these goofballs for a good century now, they still do that whenever we see each other again after a while." Chloe grinned at Stacie and Luke took his chance.

The blonde stepped forward and held out his hand. "My name's Luke. I'm a mix of incubus, human and vampire." As Chloe put her hand in his he turned it and bowed, he brought her hand to his lips and was about to kiss it when a dagger was pressed against his cheek. Silver.

His eyebrows rose and his mouth faltered from their pouted position, looking at the weapon with pleasant surprise "Clever girl" she growled and put the dagger tighter against his flesh, he held his hands up in defense, dropping hers in the progress. "Easy now milady, I didn't mean to offend you" he backed off, snickering as he made sure he was standing behind Stacie. The taller brunette smacked her own forehead for the second time that day and it wasn't even noon yet.

Jesse took a step forward, kneeling to get at her height. "Hello Chloe! My name is Jesse, I'm the grandson of spring heeled Jack." He held his claw out as a big pointy teethed grin appeared on his face. Chloe looked at the 'hand' and firmly grabbed him by his wrist, shaking the cold body part. His grin seemed to grow even more "I like her already." Chloe smirked and let go of his wrist.

The redhead unsuspectedly turned to the last person who she still didn't know the name of. The smaller brunette lopsidedly grinned when their eyes met and she swaggered forward. "Hello milady, my name is Beca Mitchell. My father was a sorcerer." Chloe's eyes grew immediately and she fell to one knee "you're the great granddaughter of Merlin" was all the redhead said before bowing even deeper. "I am so sorry for not recognizing you earlier" Chloe said apologetically.

Beca was very surprised to say the least. She didn't think Chloe would know. "I served alongside Arthur Pendragon until the day he left his mortal existence. He was a great sorcerer and thought me a lot of what I know. I vowed to him that I'd always keep an eye on his descendances, you however, were very hard to keep track of" Chloe looked up and smirked at the surprised brunette. Beca quickly recovered and smirked right back "So I've got a stalker now?" Chloe snickered and stood again. "So, you're an amazon huh?" Beca asked her. Chloe nodded and then summoned a ball of fire in her palm. "I'm also familiar with a bit of magic." Everybody except for Deschain was surprised.

The tall man snickered and gently grabbed Beca at the back of her neck, she grinned at the touch and elbowed the man in his side. He guffawed and ruffled her hair. "How did it go kid? Did you get what I asked?" Beca nodded and went over to the freezers, opening it she grabbed the bag and brought it over to Deschain.

He grabbed the bag and looked in it, a pleased sound left the back of his throat. "Good job kid" he gently smiled at the smaller brunette and she lit up, sticking her tongue out to Jesse when he mouthed 'daddy's girl' to her.

Chloe smiled at the exchange while Luke and Stacie snickered.

Deschain turned to Chloe and handed her the bag, she also looked in it and was pleased with how good the spines looked. She searched for Beca and walked up to her. The brunette noticed her and turned to her, she was just about to ask Chloe if she could help her with something when the taller woman leaned down and kissed her on both of her cheeks, Chloe pulled back with twinkles in her eyes and a blinding grin "Thank you so much Beca!" hearing her name being said in that accent brought a blush to Beca's cheeks. "Y- you're welcome" the brunette chuckled shyly and scratched the back of her head.

The redhead giggled and turned around, bag tightly held in her fist as she exited the library and went off to wherever.

Four pairs of eyes turned to her, amusement sparkling in them and grins varying from cheeky to devious were prominent. She just glared.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the second chapter, I'm off to England next week so I'll try to squeeze in as many chapters as I can this week! :) Also sorry for the lack of action but I promise that it'll come, just need to get all the introductions out of the way XD**

 **~M**


End file.
